Broken but not Destroyed
by DRAGON-HEIR1
Summary: First Fic. Story takes place during the 4th year. It starts from Hermione and Ron's argument... Love can cause great things to happen. it can cause the greatest happiness. But it can also cause damage. It can break you. And it can destroy you.
1. CHAPTER 1

Broken but not Destroyed chapter 1: The Comfort

Author's Note: What goes on people. This is the first fic that I've written for this site. I can't believe it. I've read a lot of other peoples work and feels great to be on the other side. look at me getting all mushy.

Anyway. I've had this fic in my head for a while now. It takes place in 4th year during the Yule ball when Hermione is yelling at Ron (and by unofficial association, Harry) for ruining her night with Viktor Krum. Since I don't know the exact words that Hermione says in the movie, I'm going to be fusing the movie and the book. If that sounds confusing, then what I mean is that I'm going to be using the book and the movie in the first part. If that sounds wired. then you'll understand once you start reading. Don't worry. it's not you, it's me(hehehehe…cheesy breakup line). When I explain things, I can be a bit… confusing. but I digress.

Anyway, without further ado, here's Broken but not Destroyed.

()()()()()()()()()()()())()())((()()(()()())()())(()()()()())(()()()()())(()()()()()()(O)))))()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()

Italics: from the movie/book (it's not exactly as written in the book)

Bold: Thoughts/things of the mental variety

Disclaimer: My name isn't nor ever will be J.K. Rowling. If it was, the world would love me.

* * *

"_Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is don't you?" Yelled Hermione; her hair was coming out of her elegant bun now as tears of fury, humiliation, and embarrassment fell from her chocolate brown eyes._

"_Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "what's that?"_

"_Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort!" Hermione yelled. Hell truly hath no fury like a woman scorned._

"_Well," He sputtered looking thunderstruck, "well- that just proves- completely missed the point-" At that moment, he noticed Harry behind Hermione_

"_Harry!" he squeaked like the rat he used to call Scabbers. Still in her blind fit of rage, she turned on Harry._

"_And where were you?" she yelled._

"_Well…" he mumbled "I was-" She cut him off. _

"_It doesn't matter. off to bed the both of you" Without a word, they quickly climbed the stairs to save themselves._

"_She's more mental than I thought" Ron mumbled._

"_Ron… you ruined everything" Hermione shrieked before she collapsed on the stairs outside the Great Hall._

* * *

As they arrived around the corner from the Fat Lady, Harry suddenly stopped. Wordlessly, he turned and began walking back towards the Great Hall.

"Hey mate, where you going. the common's this way" Ron said.

"I'm going back to make sure she's ok. I'll be right back". With that said, he continued walking. As he arrived, he noticed her a few steps down from where a girl and her friends were sitting trying to consol one of there friends who was crying.

"Hermione." He said loud enough to get her attention.

"What are you doing here. I thought I told you to go to bed.?" She questioned rather harshly.

"You did. But, I came back."

"Why? Shouldn't you be with Ronald? or off dreaming of Cho" she said

"Look I just-" she cut him off once more.

"Just what? came to see your best friends handy work?" the conversation was going nowhere fast.

"Mione. I just wanted to see if you were OK."

"OK? OK? I'm just fucking peachy." with that, she turned away from him. the others that were on the stairs remained where they were so that they could have front row seats.

**I can't just leave her here by herself. I have to do something. **Without a single word, Harry walked down the stairs. He walked up behind her and did the most un-Harry like thing. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into an embrace so that her back was resting on his chest.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked. "What are you doing. you need to let go of me now!" she yelled.

"Mione. please. let me help. I want to help you, but you have to let me."

"Harry Potter. I don't want your help. I want you to let me go and leave me the hell alone." she knew she was being a total prat, but her emotions put her in total darkness.

"Please. I'm begging. You know me. I don't beg. For anything. Ever, but I'm begging now. please, let me in. Don't close your self up and hide. That's my job. Pot yours. Please." **Please please please do this. **Harry thought

"Harry. just…let… me-"

"Hermione. Please!" **Finally. I got to cut her off. I'm so awesome.** Harry thought.

"Harry-" her sobs were all that were heard as her knees gave out and she fell. Because she was still in Harry's arms, he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"It's just that. I really really liked him-"

"Krum?"

"No. Ron. but then he goes and ruins everything." The guilt that he was feeling was completely irrational, but still very strong.

"I'm really sorry. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. but"

"And, thought…I thought Ron would have at least have been happy for me. or at least have been the friend that he was supposed to be. But no, he constantly lets us down. I don't even know why I like him. I just do."

"Mione, maybe we should go to the common room and-" **Again with the cutting off" **Harry thought.

"No. can we just stay. I don't want to see him." she pleaded.

"Ok. we'll stay here."

"Thank you Harry." with that, Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist. Silent tears fell from her face as the two sat and talked. After what seemed like hours of talking, Hermione fell asleep. She was still in Harry's lap and her arms were still around his waist.

**What am I going to do. **Harry thought. **I don't have the heart to wake her. **After a few minutes of deliberating, Harry maneuvered Hermione so that he could remove his jacket without waking her. Once that task was done, Harry closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over as he listened to the deep breath of Hermione.

* * *

"Harry! What are you doing." Harry awoke to the most familiar voice ever. As his vision cleared, he noticed that it was Cho Chang.

"Cho. Hi-"

"Don't hi me. What are you doing here, and why is SHE in your lap cuddling to you." Cho yelled.

"SHHHHH. You'll wake her up. look, Mione needed someone and I was here for her."

"But why is she in your lap?" Cho whispered/yelled.,

"look. She was crying and I gave her a hug to get her to talk to me. besides, were only friends."

"Yeah? well friends don't have there hands where hers are." Harry looked down to see what she was talking about and noticed a couple of things. one was that Hermione's hands weren't still wrapped around his waist, and that she was still in his lap. these things weren't out of the ordinary-but rather how these things were was.

Hermione's hands, though around him, were into separate places. One hand was on the small of his back while the other was pressed lightly against his skin. His face began to grow a pink tint as her hands traveled down to the elastic on his boxers. Second, the way she was positioned on him, made him turn red. Somehow during the night, she began to straddle him.

"Well. What do you have to say?" Harry completely ignored her as he focused on the adorable way Hermione slept.

"Look, Cho. Could you just leave. I have to wake her up."

"Well then" With that, Cho huffed and walked away. All the while Harry paid her no attention.

"Hermione." Harry said as he lightly shook her. "It's time to wake up." Hermione moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed them to clear her vision and saw Harry.

"Good morning." she croaked in that infamous just-woke-up voice.

"Mornin'" Hermione felt warmth under her hand and looked for the source. As she realized where her hand was, she removed it and stood quickly.

"Harry. I'm sorry I.-" Finally, I got to cut her off again.

"No worries. anyway, we need to get back to Gryffindor."

"Oh. yeah. c'mon lets go." With that said, the two grabbed there things and claimed the stairs. As they arrived in the common room, they went to their respective dorms to shower and change. Once that was done, they reconvened in the common room and made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. As they arrived, they sat next to each other and loaded their plates. As they ate, they conversed.

"So, how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I'm ok I guess. I just…never mind."

"No. What?"

"Well I. look Harry. Ron's coming over here." Harry looked to his left and saw a fuming red head coming his way.

"So. Is it true?" he asked with clenched hands.

"Is what true Ron?" Harry asked.

"That you woke up in each other's arms" Harry sighed knowing that a fight was brewing.

"Yes Ron but it's not what you think so you can wipe that thought from your mind"

"What were you two doing anyway?" Harry sighed once more and looked him straight in the eyes.

"that's exactly what I meant by wiping your mind. We did nothing of the nature. all we did was hug and talk. seeing as YOU were the one that caused all of the damage in the fist place. As we talked, we fell asleep. That's what we were doing."

"What do you mean I caused the damage." Harry stood up and faced his best friend.

"I mean exactly what I said. if you don't understand that, then you are seriously demented. Think about it. You go around acting like a prat to the people you call your best friends and you don't even realize how it effects them. you need to think about the things you say and the things you do. Because it's only causing your own losses." with that said, Harry turned and walked out of the Great Hall

"Hermione. What is he talking about?" Ron asked.

"He's talking about how you've been acting." said a voice belonging to a mystery person. He turned and saw that it belonged to a fellow red head.

"Gin. what are-"

"if you can't figure it out, then I'm not telling you. come on Hermione. Let's go." As the girls walked out, Ron turned and sat down. His last words before shoveling more food in his mouth was…

"Their all completely mental."

Author Note: wow. that was pretty cool. Please read and review. it would make me happy. Please no flames. Just slight embers.

I hope it was at least satisfactory. tell me what you think.


	2. The RumorsThe Regrets

**Chapter 2:The Rumors/The Regrets**

**AN: What goes on. I hope what happened at the end didn't confuse anyone. that wasn't supposed to be bolded. Any who, here's the second chapter. Now Harry and Hermione have to deal with the rumors that are being spread by the students and Rita Skeeter. And the regrets that Hermione feels for confiding in Harry. It's all a big hot mess. But I like it like that.**

**If Cho was acting a little OOC in the last chapter. It's because it's pretty evident that she likes Harry in the 5th movie/book. I've just decided to speed up the whole liking Harry thing. She still likes Cedric a lot more than she likes Harry right now. But jealousy can do crazy things to the mind and the heart.**

**So sorry about the whole not posting thing. I had trouble with my laptop screen and the charger. But that's all in the past. Any who, here we go.**

The rest of the morning went by pretty uneventful. Seeing as they their classes with their fellow Gryffindor's. It was Lunch time that set off the chain of events that would spiral out of control. It all started when Hermione and Ginny walked into the Great Hall.

"What are they all staring at?" Hermione asked as she saw that everyone was either staring at her, or pointing in their direction.

"Hermione. For someone so smart, you sure are dense. they're staring at you." As if that was the trigger, everyone trained their sights of her. She blushed and lowered her head. As the two girls began to walk towards their table, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and was greeted by her emerald eyed best friend.

"Harry. Hi how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine Mione. Just making sure that you were holding up alright considering all that happened."

"Oh. well, I'm ok I guess. Just a bit-" She was cut off by the most annoying voice ever. They all turned and saw that it belonged to none other than the Slytherin known as Pansy Parkinson.

"Looks like Potter and the Mudblood have finally shagged."

"Pansy. One" Harry said as he began walking up to Pansy with fire blazing in his green eyes. His anger gave them a dark almost sinister tint turning from their bright emerald to such a sinister shad of jade that would make even Voldemort proud. "Don't you ever call her that. Because if you do, I will personally rip your head off with the my bear hands. and two, we didn't shag. so you'll do to wipe those thoughts from your mind. because it isn't true."

"Ohhhhh. Somebody's grown some balls over night. You should be proud of yourself Potter." Harry turned and saw that this new voice belonged to the insufferable Malfoy. When Harry set his eyes on his, they turned even darker to the point that they bordered the color black. As Hermione and Ginny Tried to mo "Look Malfoy. I don't have time to play your little games. So I suggest you walk away before I decide to do something that I'll probably feel no remorse once I'm done."

"Yeah. I'd like to see you try. Your no dark lord. so just run along with you filthy little Mudblood whor-" His voice was cut off as Harry grabbed him by the throat.

"You can say whatever you like about me. But if you ever in your foul loathsome waste of god-given life ever even try speaking the words you've just uttered, of any that are even in the same range, I will do things to you that will make what Voldemort does, like stealing candy from a baby." Without another word, Harry punched Malfoy in the face and abruptly walked back to his dorm. Everyone saw that his back was tense. Many thought it was from anger. And it was. But not all of it. What the others couldn't see, was that he was rigid with the pain that was stemming from his scar.

Harry made sure he was clear of being seen before he broke out into a run straight into the nearest boys bathroom.

"Stay out of my head!' Harry yelled as he pulled at his hair in an attempt to counter his intense pain.

"With every passing second, The pain grew stronger and stronger. It felt as if his head was being split open from the ordeal. Harry dropped to his knees as the pain became too intense.

"" Harry yelled as it became to unbearable. without realizing it, he let out a burst of magical energy that rocked the entire campus. All felt it, and all grew scared. Suddenly, it disappeared as Harry fell unconscious.

* * *

"W-where am I?" Harry mumbled as he woke up to a new scenery that wasn't the bathroom.

"Ahh. Harry dear boy. I'm glad your finally awake. You've given us quite a scare these past few days."

"How long have I been out?" He asked with a raw voice.

"It's been 5 days I'm afraid. Frankly, we didn't know when you'd awaken." suddenly, a thought struck him.

"What about the tournament sir?"

"Hahahaha. do not worry, you still can compete. we have put it on hold until you are back to full strength. But that isn't important right know. What is, is that you tell me what happened. to you."

"**I don't know if I can. What the hell do I say? My arch enemy was trying to get inside of my mind. Yeah. He won't think I'm crazy at all."**

"Harry. I need to know what happened."

"**Alright alright. I'll do it." **"Well, you know what happened in the great hall?" Harry asked.

"Yes…what about it?" Dumbledore asked.

"well, when I left, there was an intense pain stemming from my scar-" Harry stopped for a minute, took a deep breath, then promptly continued his tale. Once he was done, he looked up to the headmaster.

"Well Harry, it seems as though you need to be taught Occulumency."

"What's Occlumency sir?" Harry asked"

"Not right now my dear boy. You have to get checked over first, then I have to get everything set up. Then, I will tell you what it is you will be learning. OK?" Harry was about to protest, but stopped seeing as he knew he wouldn't get his way.

"So, when do I get out of here?" Harry asked.

"Well, once Poppy gives you a check over, then you'll be free to go." As if on que, Madam Pomfrey (I think that's how it's spelled.) walked in.

"Ah, Poppy, can you give young Harry his check up so he can go please." She was about to protest, but decided against it. After a few minutes, the results came back and he was free to go.

Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor commons seeing as it was the weekend. As soon as he stepped through the portrait hole, he was mobbed by his fellow housemates.

A chorus of 'Harry,, your back' suddenly, they were all pushed out of the way by a teary eyed, Hermione.

"Harry, your OK." She said with a crackling voice.

"Yep. I'm fine."

"Oh Harry." with that said, Hermione latched onto Harry in a soft embrace. Harry automatically tensed. **"What is wrong with me, I need to get over my fear of emotions."** Hermione felt this, and released Harry.

"I'm sorry. I know how mush you hate physical contact."

"N-no. It's OK. I'm fine. You don't have to apologize for my behavior."

"So, are you sure you're OK?" Hermione asked.

"'Mione, I told you, I'm fine. No worries." He confirmed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" suddenly, Hermione hit Harry on his arm. "Ow. what was that for?"

"For having me worried." suddenly, Hermione began tearing up again.

'Oh, Mione" Harry said as he pulled her into an embrace. Even though he initiated the act, he still tensed a little. "I never meant to make you worry. I'm so sorry."

Hermione said as she rested her head on his chest.

"You know, your very comfortable. Like a Pillow." Hermione said. Harry blushed a little, then burst into laughter.

"Well thank you. I've always wanted to be someone's very own pillow." Harry joked. The two laughed together. Unaware that they were being watched by two people.

"I've got my new Scoop. They wont know what hit 'em." One said. The other didn't say anything, but stared at them with eyes ablaze.** "I've got to split them up. She's mine."**

**AN: Thanks to all you guys who reviewed and put the story on your fav's list. you guys are so awwsome. This chapter didn't go as planned, but I still like. I hope you do to. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Also, some are wondering if the story has Ron Bashing. It doesn't have immediate Bashing, it just has**

**slight bashing.**


	3. Unlucky Us

Chapter 3: Unlucky Us

A/N: What goes on people. First I would like to say that I'm completely sorry about the late update. At school, we have this thing called portfolio where we have to put in our best work for the recommended class and write a whole bunch of crap. I got caught up in it.

Another thing I want to clear up is the nature of the story. The story does not follow the canon, however it is based on it (Check the reviews to learn of why I'm saying this. I'm not calling the person out but it needs to be clarified.)

Anyway, this chapter is mainly focused on what the scoop that mystery person 1 was so thrilled over and the reactions of the school. Mystery person 2 will come in later in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have Harry and Hermione grow old together. lol

* * *

It was the middle of the night, midnight to be exact, when the raven haired youth awoke. He looked around, noticing that his bed as drastically uncomfortable.

**where am I?** he thought as he looked around. Everything was blurry due to the lack of having his glasses on.

**I've got to get contacts. **He thought as he searched for them. As his hands grazed the frames, he quickly grabbed them and placed them on this face, unaware that he was being used as a pillow. When his eyes gained focus, he was able to pinpoint his location.

"I'm in the commons. But why?" he asked himself. He tried to lift his left hand to run through his hands, but noticed that it was considerably impossible. **What the hell?** he thought as he looked down. As his eyes traveled to the mysterious weight, he noticed the familiar shade of chestnut hair that used to be unashamedly bushy, but was now soft and silky to the touch and seemed to flow down rather then stick out all over the place. Without needing anymore items to identify that the person was Hermione, he sat back and began to think.

**We really need to get up. We can't stay here the rest of the night. But…** Harry took a look at her face, seeing her peaceful expression, then turned back to his thoughts. **I really don't want to wake her. She looks so…beautiful. I don't have the heart to wake her, but we really can't stay here. When the morning comes, there'll be an entire crowd watching us. I guess I really don't have a choice in the matter.** letting out a big sigh, he began to shake Hermione softly.

"'Mione. Wake up. It's time to get to bed." he whispered. As he kept shaking her and whispering to her to wake her up, Hermione just tightened his grip on him.

**Man. Why is it so hard to get her up… that's it. Magic. I can levitate her. Aren't I just the genius.** Harry took out his wand and whispered the levitation spell (Don't know how to spell it.), and watched as Hermione's grasp on him slackened as she was raised into the air. Floating on her back, he walked her over to the staircase. **Damn it. I forgot about the boy repelling stairs. Maybe I'm not the genius I thought I was.** he thought when another thought hit him. He pulled out Hermione's wand and performed the same spell on himself. He levitated himself up the stairs on onto Hermione's floor. In a matter of seconds, he was in front of her dorm. He cancelled the levitating charm on himself and turned the knob, entering the room.

He walked over to her bed and was about to push back the covers when he heard a sound.

"Who the hell are you?" he heard. He turned and was met with the sight of Ginny in her pajamas. She was wearing a small tank top that stopped at her belly button and hugged her generously and short shorts that flattered her quite well. He somehow stopped his voice from cracking as he whispered to her.

"Ginny. It's me Harry."

"Oh. Harry what are you doing up here?" she asked, mentally thanking Merlin that the darkness hid her blush.

"Just putting Hermione to bed." He said. He turned back to his initial task and pulled the covers back. He cancelled the spell and allowed her to drift into his arms. He slowly lowered her to the bed and pulled the covers over her. Without thinking, he lowered his lips to her cheek and made kissed her. "Sweet dreams 'Mione." he whispered. He stood up, said goodnight to Ginny and left. He made it back to his dorm and promptly fell asleep. Not once forgetting the fell of Hermione on his lips.

* * *

That morning, as Harry walked into the great hall, he was noticed something a little different than most days. All eyes were on him. Be the person that he is, Harry ignored them for the most part and sat the seat next to Hermione.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked her. She shot him an indignant look.

"Language!" she hissed.

'Sorry. Bad habit. What is going on?" He asked once more

"I'm not really sure myself, the same thing happened to me as I walked in. Plus, Ginny has been giving me weird looks since I woke up. She won't tell what their about." "I know what their about." he whispered.

"Well tell me." Without thinking, he moved his lips to her ear and began speaking. Each breath sent shivers down Hermione's spine, but she made no move to tell him.

Harry began retelling the tale of what happened. "And that's why she keeps giving that look." She said. He moved back and noticed two things: 1 was that Hermione's face took on a shade of pink that made her even cuter than she already was and 2, everyone was staring at them.

"What!" he yelled. "Can't two friends have a conversation?" He yelled, letting the people get to him. Before anyone could say anything back, Hedwig, his beautiful white owl flew down with something attached. Hermione took the parcel all the while stroking the bird. Harry fed her a piece of sausage and stroked her. After nipping both of their hands affectionately, she flew off.

"Um. Harry." Hermione called out nervously. "I think I know why their looking at us like this. See for your self." She said as she handed him the Daily Profit. On the front cover, was a picture of Harry and Hermione sitting in the commons laughing together

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. He ignored Hermione's hissing and opened the paper to find the article was one the following page. He began reading out loud.

Is it Love or Lust

By Rita Skeeta

The young boy of 13 has gone through much since his days at Hogwarts.

Fighting fame, jealousy, coping with the ghost of his past, and of course, the threat of You-know-Who.

But what you don't know is that he has been dealing with something else.

What is it you ask? Love.

The inevitable grasp of love has taken over young Potter's heart. But who has it?

None other than his best friend. No not the Weasely boy. Don't worry, he's not playing for the other team ladies.

No the person who has his heart is none other than the know-it-all Hermione Granger.

But what has drawn him to her?

Is it her awful split ends?

Small…attachments?

Her awful ugliness?

Or maybe it was that book-wormy awful nagging voice of hers.

What ever it is-

Harry couldn't read anymore. Each word made his blood boil and shortened his self restraint. When many started to laugh, Hermione, with tears in her eyes, got up and made for the doors. Harry got up and followed her. He grabbed her wrist before she could reach the door.

"What Harry? What do you want?" She said through her tears.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Just leave me alone?"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're my friend, and I don't like to see you hurt. You shouldn't let that article do this to you." When he was certain she wouldn't leave, he released her wrist.

"But-" He cut her off.

"No buts. It's not true. Nothing in that article is true." He said.

"Yes it is. I'm ugly. A horrid looking, nagging little bookworm. Your better off With out me in your life. That way you won't be associated with people like me." she said. She turned around and moved to open the doors. Harry quickly grabbed her wrist and turned her around, pulling her into an embrace.

"Don't you ever say that again. You are not, nor will you ever be that. You are beautiful. No matter what rubbish people are spewing. I love everything about you. Your nagging ways, your bookworm-ness, and you silky hair. You have great…attachment. Everything about you is beautiful. Don't ever let anyone tell you different. And if they do, I will personally hunt them down and rip their heads of with me bear hands. When I finish with them, they will think Voldemort was nothing more than a small child who getting revenge for being spanked and sent to bed without supper.*" He pulled her back and looked into her tear stained eyes. He used his thumb to wipe them away.

"Never let me hear you say that again." He said. "It's not true, and I will not have you believing lies that some retched horse faced woman who gets her kicks out of wearing horrid green outfits and preying on those who have beauty than she will ever have in her pinky. Ok?" he asked. Without a word, she hugged him as her tears came down harder.

"Yes Harry. Thank you some much." She said through her sobs. As they shared their embrace, many females in the great hall, young and old alike, wished they had someone who cared for them as much as Harry has shown he cares for Hermione.

AN: Wow. That was pretty intense. Anyway. I would like to close with a few statements

The * means that I got that from somewhere, but unfortunately I forgot where. Do any of you have a clue where it could be from

I'm not very good at writing news articles, but I hope you like it.

I hope I didn't offend any gays out there. I support gays, but it seemed appropriate to put in the article.

Please read and review it would make me smile. TEHE


	4. Is It True?

Chapter 4: Is It True?

AN: What goes on people. Haven't updated in a while. Anyway here I am back with my beloved Microsoft Word, my trail ended and it was a pain to get it back, but I did. Anyway…again, here is the next chapter. There are a few things I would like to address. In my last chapter, my news article wasn't exactly the best. As someone said, it sounded like a whiny little girl. I want to apologize for that, it wasn't the best, but I'm not the best at that sort of thing.

Aside from that, Rita, as some of you guessed correctly, was one of the two mystery people. As for the second, many of you I am sure have figured, will make his appearance in this chapter. I won't tell you who t is; just know that he isn't too thrilled with the whole Harry/Hermione situation.

Disclaimer: I have no knowledge of ever owning Harry Potter, Alice in Wonderland, _The Black Dagger Brotherhood: Lover Avenged _or Disney. But if you were to look, you could find documentation at Gringotts.

* * *

As the two teen embraced, a flash of the ever recognizable jealousy that Ronald Weasley was prone to, spread across his face. As his stomach's train of thought went to the nearest available sausage, his mind went on a somewhat…different thought path.

**This doesn't make any since.** He thought as his fork penetrated the meat. **She's mine. Not his. She should be hugging me like that. She should be finding comfort in my arms. Not his. He gets everything. Everything, and it's time I change that.** Without another thought, he turned his thoughts to his plate, and the realization that he was still hungry, even though he was on his fourth helping.

"Hermione, are you still hungry." Harry asked his best friend.

"N-no. I'm fi-" Before she could finish, her stomach growled in protest.

"Looks like your stomach disagrees with your head. C'mon, let's finish breakfast." Without another word, Harry grabbed her hand, and walked her back to the table.

"Thank You." She whispered, not thinking that he would hear her.

"You're welcome." He whispered back, a smirk playing on his lips. "I'd do anything for you."

* * *

Because it was Saturday, the students had the day off. Thanks to this, Harry and Hermione could be found sitting under a tree at the Black Lake, enjoying the relaxation before the first task that was creeping up in a week's time.

"So what do you want to do?" Hermione asked, never looking up from the book in hands. Surprisingly, it wasn't her usual verse of _Hogwarts: A History_, but rather a muggle book. _Alice in Wonderland_ to be exact. When Harry asked about it, she told him: 'It's not the Disney version, but the original.'

"Actually," Harry began, not looking up from his book. The book that caught Harry's attention was also read by the title:_ The Black Dagger Brotherhood: Lover Avenged_, "I was wondering if you could come with me to see madam Pomfrey."

"For what?"

"I need to ask her about my eyesight." Without another word, Hermione dropped her book, and immediately knelt in front of Harry. She took her fingers and began examining his eyes.

"Is something wrong? Are your eyes giving your headaches? Do you think you're going blind? Harry, why didn't you say something sooner?" She yelled frantically as she hit him on his arm.

"Ow. Hermione I'm fine." He said as he continued laughing. "Nothing is wrong; I just wanted to ask her about magical contacts. I talked to Sirius earlier and he told me to ask Poppy. I wanted to see if I could get some." He assured her. Hermione began to attack him with her thick novel. This caused Harry to laugh harder.

"Hermione, what did I do. Ow that hurts. Ow Hermione." All of the laughing and hitting caused Harry to fall back onto the grass, Hermione on top of him, continuing her attack with literature.

"That was for having me worried. I thought you were going blind you…arse."

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't want you to worry." Harry said as his laughter started to die down.

"You better be sorry." She threatened. Her glare soon turned into a smirk, which turned into a smile, which ended in her laughing as well.

"Oh yeah. Get her Potter." a group of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor said as they walked by. That caused the laughing to go away completely, but did nothing for the two teen's smiles.

"C'mon, let's go get you those contacts." Hermione said as she pushed herself up. As she stood, she offered her hand to the young boy and pulled him up. Letting go of each other's hands, they picked up their books, and walked back to the castle.

"So what can I do for you Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked as the two teens made their way into the hospital room.

"I was wondering if I could get magical contacts ma'am." Harry replied.

"Oh? Well, do you mind I ask you why, I mean you've always had your glasses, why do you want contacts all of a sudden?"

"Well, this morning, I woke up in the common room and only saw blurriness, the same as every morning. I asked Sirius called me earlier and I asked him about them, seeing as it would be a total hassle if they fell off while I was in a duel or a fight and I couldn't see, anyway, he told me I should ask you about them. So here I am."

"Ah. I see. Well come, lay down on the bed." Harry laid down on the bed and waited for further instructions.

'Now, Mr. Potter, the spell for magical contacts is not very complicated, it will take ten minutes at the most to complete. However, you will feel some pain seeing as the spell is going to affect your sight. It will also make you sleep for a while. Two days to be exact. Once you wake up, I will give you further instructions on what to do. Ok?" The healer asked.

"Yes ma'am. I'm ready."

"Good. Now take off the glasses, close your eyes and we can begin." Harry did as he was told and promptly closed his eyes.

"Good. Now it will hurt a little." **Or a lot** she thought.

Ten minutes and a few slight screams later, and the spell was finished. Harry was sound asleep on the bed, having a dream of him being the main character in the book he was reading.

"Well Mrs. Granger. The spell is all done. He'll be fine."

"Ok. I just want to stay with him for a little while if that's ok?"

"Of course dear. You can stay for a while longer." Without another word, the healer walked into her office, closing the door behind her.

Hermione ran her hands through her best friend's hair, noticing something that she never knew. **His hair doesn't feel like how I thought it would. Instead of being rough and filled with knots from not brushing, it's soft and silky.** Hermione continued to run her fingers through his hair when a picture came to mind. **He would look good like that.** Hermione put the mental picture in a special file in her mind, a trick similar to a lesser version of Occulamency, and pulled out her book. Before she opened it, however, she noticed Harry's book. She picked it up and decided to read a few pages of it, to see what the book contained that had the power to get Harry Potter to read it. She turned to Chapter 1:

"_**The king must die."**_

_**Four single syllable words. One by one they were nothing special. Put together? They called up all kinds of bad shit: Murder. Betrayal. Treason. **_

_**Death. **_

_**In the thick moments after they were spoken to him, Rehvenge kept quiet, letting the quartet hang in the stuffy air of the study, four points of a dark, evil compass he was intimately familiar with. **_

_**"Have you any response?" Montrag son of Rehm said. **_

_**"Nope."**_

_**Montrag blinked and fiddled with the silk cravat at his neck. Like most members of the glymera, he had both velvet slippers firmly planted in the dry, rarified sand of his class. Which meant he was just plain precious, all the way around. In his smoking jacket and his natty pinstriped slacks and... shit, were those actually spats?... he was right out of the pages of Vanity Fair. Like, a hundred years ago. And in his myriad condescendions and his bright frickin' ideas, he was Kissinger without a President when it came to politics: All analysis, no authority. **_

_**Which explained this meeting, didn't it. **_

_**"Don't stop now," Rehv said. "You've already jumped off the building. The landing isn't getting any softer." **_

_**Montrag frowned. "I fail to view this with your kind of levity." **_

_**"Who's laughing." **_

_**A knock on the study's door brought Montrag's head to the side and he had a profile like an Irish setter. All nose. "Come in." **_

_**The doggen that followed the command struggled under the weight of the silver service she carried. With an ebony tray the size of a porch in her hands, she hustled the load across the room. **_

_**Until her head came up and she saw Rehv. **_

_**She froze like a snapshot. **_

_**"We take our tea here." Montrag pointed to the low slung table between the two silk sofas they were sitting on. "Here." **_

_**The doggen didn't move, just stared at Rehv's face. **_

_**"What is the matter?" Montrag demanded as the tea cups began to tremble, a chiming noise rising up from the tray. "Place our tea here, now." **_

_**The doggen bowed her head, mumbled something and came forward, putting one foot in front of the other like she was approaching a coiled snake. She stayed as far away from Rehv as she could, which was not far at all given the furniture arrangement, and after she put the service down, she was barely able to get the cups into the saucers. **_

_**When she went for the pot of tea, it was clear she was going to spill the shit all over the place. **_

_**"Let me do it," Rehv said, reaching out. **_

_**As the doggen jerked away from Rehv, her grip slipped off the pot handle and the tea went into free fall. **_

_**Rehv caught the blistering hot silver in his palms. **_

_**"What have you done!" Montrag said leaping out of his sofa. **_

_**The doggen cringed away, her hands going to her face. "I am sorry, master. Verily, I am—" **_

_**"Oh, shut up," Montrag snapped. "And get us some ice—" **_

_**"It's not her fault." Rehv calmly switched his hold onto the handle and poured. "And I'm perfectly fine." **_

_**They both stared at him like they were waiting for him to hop up and shake his bumper to the tune of ow-ow-ow. **_

_**He put the silver pot down and looked into Montrag's pale eyes. "One lump. Or two?" **_

_**"May I... may I not get you something for that burn?" **_

_**He smiled, flashing his fangs at his host. "I'm perfectly fine." **_

Hermione was completely sucked in and the first chapter wasn't even done.

"I'm definitely going to borrow this from him when he's finished." Hermione put the book down and picked up her book.

"I can't wait, only a few more chapters until I get to the next book." She said, thinking of the next book in the _Alice_ series.

Soon, dinner time came around, and Hermione was pushed out of the Hospital wing. Making her way down to the great hall, Hermione ate dinner along with the rest of her house.

"Oi! Hermione, where's Harry?" Neville asked.

"He's in the Hospital wing."

"What happened to him?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, he just decided to get something done. I can't tell you what because he wants it to be a surprise. But he'll be there until Monday morning." Hermione said.

"Oh. Well if it's nothing to worry about then ok." Ginny said as she went back to chatting with one of her dorm mates.

"Hey Hermione." A voice from behind her said. She turned and was met with the sight of Ron.

"Oh. Hello Ron." Hermione said briskly.

"You mind if I sit next to you."

"Sure. You're free to sit where ever you like." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Sure" She said. Dinner passed by in the same manner.

After seeing Harry once more, Hermione went to bed.

Soon, it was Monday morning, when Hermione sat down at the table in the great hall.

"So, today is when Harry gets out of the hospital wing." Hermione said to her friends.

"Cool. We should go see him after breakfast." Neville said.

"Sure." Hermione said. During their meal, however, their plans were shot down. With notice, the great hall's doors opened and a young boy walked through. The only indication that it was Harry was the green eyes and the prominent scar left from Voldemort's first bad attempt. As people looked at the young man making his way towards the Gryffindor table, Hermione's thoughts began to run.

**I knew he would look better like that.**

*YAH my first flashback.*

Hermione ran her hands through her best friend's hair, noticing something that she never knew. **His hair doesn't feel like how I thought it would. Instead of being rough and filled with knots from not brushing, it's soft and silky.** Hermione continued to run her fingers through his hair when a picture came to mind. **He would look good like that.** Her mind's eye was filled with a picture of Harry looking different. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail, with a little of his hair falling in his eyes. Which just so happened to be devoid of his usual spectacles.

*Flashback ends*

"Hey guys. Did you miss me?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

'H-Harry?" Ginny Stuttered.

"Of course it's me. Who did you expect? Prince Charming?"

"Prince who?" She asked.

"Uh- no one. Anyway, I'm starving. Oh and thanks Hermione, I do look better like this. Thanks." Harry said as he began digging into his breakfast. Soon, the entire great hall began to eat again. But all of the girl's eyes, especially the eyes of a certain French witch, our favorite bookworm, and red head, kept moving back to Harry.

**Oh yeah. It was a good idea. A damn good idea.** Hermione thought as she began to finish her breakfast.

* * *

Soon, Friday afternoon came. But to Ron to put his plane into action. Ron went through the entire castle looking for Hermione. After ten minutes of searching, he was about to give up when he spotted the Brown haired beauty going up the stairs.

"HERMIONE!" Ron called as he ran up to her. Hearing her name, Hermione turned around and saw that it was Ron calling her.

"Yes Ron. What can I Help you with?" Hermione said in the brisk tone she adopted when Ron decided to abandon Harry.

"I wanted to tell you what I just found out."

"Look, I don't have time for the gossip that goes through the castle. Now it you'll excuse me." She said. She turned and began to walk up the stairs.

"Wait." He said as he grabbed her wrist. "It's not gossip, I witnessed it myself. And plus it's about Harry."

"What? Is something wrong? Where is he?"

"Hermione he doesn't want to see you anymore."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Malfoy came up to him earlier. He was cracking jokes about how he was changing to impress you. That's when he said…"

"Said what? What did he say? Tell me."

"He said that he wasn't doing it for a mud blood like you. That he only stays around you because he can use you later on." As he looked at Hermione, he could see tears forming.

"You-you're lying. He wouldn't say something like that. Harry is my best friend. He wouldn't."

"Hermione, I heard it myself. I was hiding behind the corner when it happened. I'm telling you the truth. Why would I lie to you, I'm your best friend."

"But he wouldn't. He wouldn't. He's my…we. Oh god I can't believe this." Hermione said as she broke down crying as she gave in to the lies of her jealous friend. Ron stepped up to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Hermione."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Came a voice from behind Hermione. She turned around and was met with the sight of her…She didn't know what to call him anymore.

"As if you'd care." Hermione said as she pulled out of the hug and tried to run away. Harry grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Harry asked, truly befuddled by the whole interaction.

"Don't you dare act like you don't know what happened!" Hermione yelled as she tried to pull away. Their argument began to attract a large crowd of people.

"'Mione I don't…"

"No. you don't get to call me that. You lost that right."

"But what did I do."

"You know what you did. Now stay away from me POTTER. _Expelliarmus" _Hermione shouted as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. The charm hit him in the chest and sent him flying down the staircase. Without looking back, Hermione ran away, tears streaming down her face. Harry picked himself off the floor and proceeded to run after her.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled. He took one step, and collapsed, the damage he took from the spell, falling down the stairs, and the pain he was feeling in his heart, he passed out."

**I don't know what I did. But whatever it was, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." **Harry though as he let the darkness take over.

* * *

AN: Wow. My longest chapter yet. I hope you guys like it. I had some much fun writing this. YAHHHHHHHHHHHHh


	5. Getting Her Back

Chapter 5: Getting Her Back

AN: I have risen from the Dead! And I have come for your souls! Lol just kidding! But no seriously I haven't written anything in months! I'm really sorry about that I have no excuse but the simple facts that I go extremely lazy and had a lot going on in my life: summer job, senior year and all that stuff. Oh and the simple fact that I got lazy! But I'm Gonna try to update as much as my schedule allows hope you guys enjoy!

"Ungh" Harry grunted as began to wake up. Before he could see where he was, he smelled it. **Ugh, the hospital wing. I hate the hospital wing. Why do always seem to end up here? Wait…how did I end up here? Wasn't I…? **Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He immediately gasped and lay back down. The pain he felt getting the better of him. **Damn, 'Mione's spells hurt like a bitch.** This time, he sat up slowly and looked around.

"How did I get here?" He asked himself.

"I can answer that." A voice said. He turned his head and saw that it was madam Pomfrey. "Mrs. Granger brought you in here." **Wait…'Mione brought me here, but she…**

"Ma'am, did she say anything when she brought me here?"

"Ahh, yes, she did. She said something about not feeling sorry for doing this to you and that you deserved it. I asked her if she were going to stay with you but she said that you were a git that didn't deserve to have her stay with you and to tell you all of this when you woke up so that you know what you lost. Whatever that means."

"Uhh…thanks. Can I go now?" Harry asked. He really wanted to find his best, well she wasn't his friend anymore, but he still wanted to find her and make this right.

"I'm sorry mister Potter but not just yet. Now that you are awake, I need to run another scan than you can go enjoy the rest of your day." Madam Pomfrey began to wave her wand around in thoroughly practiced strokes for several moments. Once she was done, a piece of parchment appeared out of thin air. "Hmm, so it seems that you are just fine now. The spell you were hit with doubled with the landing caused about 2 cracked ribs and some head injury. But you are all healed now, just a little sore. It should go away in a couple of days. You are free to go." She said. She promptly walked away and began attending to her other charges. Harry gingerly stood up and began to slowly walk out of the Room. Noticing the time, Harry made his way to the Great Hall for dinner.

When he walked through the doors, he saw his target sitting with their friends and laughing as if all was right with the world. But he could tell something was wrong. **Something's off about her. ****I can't put my finger on it but-** He pulled himself out of his thoughts and began walking to the empty seat next to her.

"'Moine, can we-'

"What are you doing here? Didn't my spell give you enough of a message, I. DON'T. WANT. ANYTHING. TO. Do. WITH. YOU. So leave me alone." She promptly pushed him away from her and turned her attention the red head in front of her. "So Ginny, what were you saying?"

"Her…Hermione I-"

"Did I NOT make myself clear the first time?" Harry put his head down and muttered "Fine" Before he stood up off the floor, pain shooting through his body, and began walking away. She never noticed the single tear that rolled down his cheek. She pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, and made his way up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Uh Hermione, don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"No Neville. I don't he hurt me so badly that he deserves every bit of it." The conversation ended and they ate in silence.

Later that night, Harry walked into the Common room, just getting back from getting his clue of the first task from Hagrid. **Dragons? I can't believe we have to face Dragons (**I have no idea if I mentioned this in the other chapters. I checked but saw no trace but I could be wrong.) **Who the hell makes students, no matter what year they're in, face dragons? This is suicidal but…I have no choice to do it.** He sighed and looked around the common room. He noticed a bushy head over the top of her favorite chair facing the fireplace. **Ok Potter, you can do this. She may hate your guts and doesn't want a thing to do with you but, you…can't do this.** He sighed again and walked around the chair to stand in front of her.

"Hermione…can we-"

"No we cannot." She said briskly.

"What happened? Why are you being like this?"

"Why am I- you should know why I'm being like this and if you don't than you don't need to hear it from me. Figure it out on your own Potter." She said, anger filling her voice. She grabbed her book and stood up. She pushed past him and walked up the stairs to her dorm violently. He didn't have the chance to notice her tears threatening to fall.

A few days later, it was time for the first task. All the other contestants finished their rounds and it was time for him to face the Horntail. **Just my luck. I have to face the worst dragon of them all. Life sucks so much!** He sighed

"Please welcome the fourth champion, HARRY POTTER!" Sounded throughout the stadium. Harry took two deep breaths and stepped out of the tent. Nor ready to face his challenge.

The first thing that harry did when he entered the arena was look for Hermione. There may have been tons of students but he was confident that he could spot her in any crowd no matter what side. **Ah, there she goes should I w-** this thought slipped from his mind forcibly as he was smacked into the nearest rock formation by an angry dragons paw (do dragons have paws?). **Ah, that hurt like a bitch.** Harry stood slowly and shook the stars out of his eyes.** Got to stay focused. **With that thought in mind, he picked up his fallen wand and walked towards the dragon.

**This is gonna be hard but I can do it. Let's think. The egg is protected from magic. I can't call for it, levitate it or move it magically so what am I gonna do. **He sighed **I have no idea.** This time, he dodged another blow from the dragon by jumping behind some rocks. **I wish I could fly**. That's when it clicked.** Wait…Fly. I can't fly myself but my broom can. And it gets me around the rules ha! I'm a genius. Now what was that spell. Hmm I remember Her…her telling me it. It was…Accio! That was it accio. Now let's see if it will work.** Harry tried it on the rock next to him. It took a couple of tries but he got it. **Now for my broom.** "Accio Firebolt" He shouted, pointing his wand towards the direction of the Tower. Nothing happened and he started to panic. **Dammit, and I thought that would work.** The dragon saw him moving around and tried to attack him. Harry jumped out of the way and ran behind a different boulder.

Harry got brave and tried to run between the Horntail's legs, trying to get the golden egg. This failed as the dragon began breathing fire at Harry. This caused him to panic and run back to his position. Suddenly, something flashed in Harry's eyesight. He looked up and saw that it was his Firebolt. When the right time came, he jumped on it and began flying circles around the dragon. The crowd started going wild seeing harry do what he did best. The Dragon, in its rage, managed to break free of his chains and fly after Harry. As Harry's hands grasped the golden egg, he was hit by searing flames from the angry creature. Harry land on the ground. Before he could think anything or make a move, he was knocked aside by the dragon's spiky tail. Not only did it knock him around a good bit, it also pierced him on his side and face, causing blood to spray everywhere. Harry hit the ground and didn't say a word, nor move a muscle. He was out cold. Before the dragon could do more damage to the defenseless champion, it was stopped by several of the teachers and dragon handlers on sight.

Madam Pomfrey placed Harry in a stasis charm and levitated Him into the hospital area. Hoping she could save the young man. In the audience, everyone was silent, minds replaying what they had just saw. Hermione, not being able to take it, ran from the arena, tears flowing down her face.

Harry lay in the Hospital wing. He was finally opened his eyes and looked around.

"Ugh. The Hospital wing again. Man, that dragon got me good." Harry struggled but managed to sit himself up after a few attempts. **I wonder if anyone came to see me? I wonder how long I've been out? **Harry looked around the room before attempting to resulted in pain rocking Harry's body. He shouted out a little bit and sat back on the bed. The Healer came running after she heard his shouts of pain.

"Potter. You're finally awake. That's good. You've been sleep for a long time. But that doesn't give you the ability to try and stand. You're not fully healed yet." She said.

"How long was I out" He said, pain still shooting through his body.

"A week and a half." She replied while giving him a pain potion. The pain subsided after a few moments.

"A week and more! Are you kidding me? The dragon did that much damage?'

"Oh yeah, It did a lot of damage. In fact, it caused major burns to your body, several broken ribs, a concussion, a broken arm and a punctured lung and several scar over your body. I'm sorry but the one on your face, I was unable to get rid of." Harry wasn't even paying attention. **Did she come visit me? I hope so**.

A few days later, Harry was released and aloud to go back to his dorm for some rest. It was night time, a few minutes before curfew so no one was in the halls. When he got to the common room, he said the password and entered. There, he saw Hermione sitting in her favorite chair. **This time, I'm gonna make her talk to me.** He walked in front of her and removed the book she had in her hands.

"We need to talk." He said.

"I don't want to talk to you Harry. Just leave me alone." She said. Although this time, it wasn't said with the hateful tone she was using with him for some reason.

"Well too bad. We are going to talk whether you like it or not. Now what the hell is going on? Why do you hate me all of a sudden? I haven't done a thing for you to hate me. I've done nothing but be your best friend. I've done Nothing to deserve this treatment so what gives?"

"Haven't done anything? Harry, you are the reason I'm acting like this. It's all been a joke. A game that you've decided to play. You act all caring and sentimental, like you want to help me and be there for me but it was all a game. I'm tired of being played with and I'm tired of the games. They've been played all my life and I thought you were different but I guess I was wrong. Besides you're the one that doesn't want to be friend anymore." With that said, she began to walk away.

"Wait a minute. What the hell are you talking about? I never said that I didn't want to be your friend. That is far from the truth. You're my best friend. Well, you were. I love you I would never Not want to be friends with you and for you to believe whatever lie someone told you, that just wrong."

"Harry. Are you telling the truth? Because so help me Merlin if you lying-'

'I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie about this. I love you. I would never lie about being your friend. I'm miserable without you talking to me. I miss you. I want you back. I have no idea what I did or who told you that I didn't want your friendship but I do. It means the world to me. You're the only one that has ever stuck by me through thick and thin. I would never jeopardize that. Never." He said with tears in his eyes. He made sure to project all of the truth he was feeling into his words. Hermione began crying. She walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so sorry I did that to you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you to but I was blinded by the lies. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already did."He whispered in her ear as he hugged her "I'm glad I have you back."

'I'm glad I have you back as well." Both of their cheeks matched in redness. They stood like that for a few more moments.

"'Mione, Who tried to destroy us?' Harry asked. Hermione pulled back and looked into his eyes, wondering if she should tell him yet. She went with her head rather than her heart. Like always.

"Harry…It was Ron"

End of Chapter 5

Man. It's late and I'm tired but I did it. I hope you guys like it. Can't wait till I write the next chapter. Yayy they are finally back! Awesome lol till next time!


End file.
